


Too Cold

by Alex_Wolfe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: Just some Snippets of when the girls get cold.





	1. Lexa

Lexa was cold. Very cold. Too cold. The brunette opens her eyes groggily, patting the bed around her and coming up with only cold sheets. That wasn't right, there should be two bed warmers there, not emptiness. She further wakes up at this discovery, yawning and stretching only to flinch and curl back up into the warm blankets. It's cold!

With a grumble, Lexa rolls herself up in the blankets and buries her face into her pillow, letting the new slightly cold parts warm up before she moves again. About two minutes pass and she's starts wiggling her way off the bed, yawning once again and looking around bleary eyed. Ok so no sign or Clarke or Costia here... but she did spot her sweats, hoodie, and scarf. Those looked very inviting. 

Getting up, Lexa sleepily shuffles to her items on her dresser. She frowns, not sure how to grab her stuff without leaving the warmth of her blanket burrito. Why was it so cold? Well she couldn't find out the answer if she couldn't move. So with a resigned sigh, Lexa shucks her blankets and quickly snatches her sweats, growing them on, then dawning her black masseffect hoodie over her sleep shirt. She shivers, pausing briefly then picks up her Ravenclaw scar and quickly wraps it around herself, sticking the bottom half of her face into it. Shoving her hands into her hoodie pockets, she looks on the floor until she finds one of her slippers, then has to shuffle a bit to find the other. Ok that was better. And the slight cold had woken her up more.

Lexa yawns behind her scarf again, one hand reaching up to ruffled her bed head lazily then try to bring some sort of order to it. She walks to the bedroom window, wondering if it's open and that's why it's cold. Nope, closed tight. She shuffles away from it, opening the blinds to let the sunlight in, maybe that will help warm up the room. 

Sleepy Lexa makes her way into the hallway, glancing in the bathroom door. Still no girlfriends, and it was colder out here than it was in the bedroom! She shivers again, a frown now stuck in place as she checks the bathroom window but that was also closed. She makes her way to the living room, stoping by the office/game room to check that window and grab her gray slouchy beanie. Sticking that on, she makes her way to the living room and stops.

The front door is wide open.... the front door to her apartment was open wide... the-

And suddenly Clarke and Costia stumble into the townhouse, both covered in snow and laughing as she dropped some bags into an already formed pile of bags in the kitchen. Without even looking up, the two turn around and go back outside... leaving the door... open!

Lexa frowns harder and notices the small bit of snow growing by the door. This was ridiculous... and it was fucking cold!

She walks over to the door and closes it, sneezing and growling a bit. Oh she was going to have words for her girlfriends but right now, it was really cold and all Lexa wanted was warmth. So she walks over to the thermostat and turns it up, then shuffles into the kitchen, grabbing a pot and the milk out of the fridge. She starts the stove and pours the milk, then letting that sit she turns on the oven. She starts getting things out to make cookies.. but she has no intention of making them. She stays by the stove, holding her hands over it as she waits for her careless girlfriends to come back. And it takes them awhile, almost ten minutes. No wonder the apartment was so cold! By then Lexa is done making the hot chocolate, holding a steaming mug of it in her hands and sighing happily at the warmth, briefly wiping the frown away.

Costia and Clarke struggle with the door, Lexa can hear it, but she's not going to open it for them. They let their home get cold, it's only fair they stay in the cold a little longer. Clarke manages to get the door open and the two stumble in, putting the bags down and rubbing their hands together.

"Lex? Did you close the door?"

"Yes."

"Oh... ok!" Costia smile and starts to walk over but Lexa holds up a hand.

"You guys left the door open."

"Ummmm... yeah..." Clarke glances at Costia, confused, then at Lexa. "We bought a lot and it was a struggle balancing them and opening the door..."

"You guys left the door open... in the middle of winter. When it's snowing."

"It's only snowing a little..." Costia looks at Clarke nervously. Lexa was using that 'I am not pleased and you two are in big trouble' voice.

"You guys left the door open, and the apartment got cold." Lexa lifts her face out of her scarf and huffs at her girlfriends.

"Oh... oh shit we didn't think about that..." Clarke blushes and looks back at the door, closing it quickly and noticing the snow collected by there.

Costia face palms because honestly they probably should have thought of that... but she didn't think it would take them that long to unload. "We didn't think it would take that long to unload... crap sorry babe."

Lexa huffs again but she isn't mad anymore. She was still cold though. "You guys can make it up to me by making cookies and just please don't do that again... it's already cold enough when you guys aren't in bed with me but I swear I could see my breath when I woke up."

"Promise!" Clarke smiles, still a bit sheepish but she knew they were mostly off the hook now. "And I'll make some more hot chocolate to go with the cookies..."

"I'll make some soup... it's cold." Costia smiles playfully at Lexa, who looks at her unamused at first but then her lips quirk up.

"You're such a brat... make some tortilla soup please," Lexa walks forward to first kiss Costia, then Clarke, the two sapping some of her warmth away but that was ok. Lexa went to make herself comfortable in the living room, sitting right under the heater vent while her two lovers set to making amends for leaving Lexa in the cold.


	2. Clarke and Costia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Costia bicker, Lexa comes to the rescue

"It's your turn to leave the couch," Curly brown hair burrows further under heavy blankets.

"No way, I reached over to get the remote," pale skin squirms deeper into the couch making no moves to leave it.

"That doesn't count!" Costia pokes at Clarke's ribs, tucking her legs up further and then sticking her cold toes on the blonde's thighs.

"Oh my god!!! Why?!!" Clarke jerks away, flinching when this causes her body to shift into a colder portion of the couch and blankets. "Why are your toes so cold??" She shuffles back into her warm spot, this meaning Costia can stick her cold toes on her again. 

"I don't know... you should get a hot water bottle while you're up though."

"I am not leaving from under these covers, it's your turn." Clarke tries to nudge the cold toes away, while curling herself tighter. 

"I got up last time to bring the snacks, you literally just stuck an arm out to grab the remote from the coffee table," Costia wiggles her toes into Clarke further, only peeking her face out of the covers because ok that was a bit too warm.

Clarke follows suit, blue eyes seeking out copper. "Yeah but I also had to lean and a cold chill traveled into my warm pocket so it counts."

"That's no where near the same as leaving our warm cocoon for the frigid land that is our living room and kitchen. Who decided we should move into a place with hardwood and tile?! Who!" Costia shuffles around in her cocción so her legs are crossed, toes tucked into her knees.

"Uhhhh you did... well we all did but you were adamant we find a place without carpet because it was a bitch to clean and I was getting tired of always being zapped on the lips thanks to static electricity... I mean I get kisses can be electrifying but that wasn't fun." Clarke smiles at her own joke, earning a groan and smile from Costia their battle momentarily forgotten.

"You're lucky you're cute Clarke," Tia leans over, resting her head on Clarke's shoulder and the two lapse into silence watching the movie on tv again. They last maybe 5 minutes and then...

"So... when are you getting the hot chocolate?"

"Clarke I swear I will push you off this couch."

Before the two can resume their childish bickering, the front door opens and both heads swivel over to look. 

Lexa steps into the threshold, a cold draft following her in as she quickly turns to close the door against the frost outside. She immediately starts shaking off snow and shedding a few layers of clothes, mainly her coat and gloves as she stops her boots to get more snow off. As chic of an image that bundled up Lexa cut, the two pairs of eyes from the couch were train on what Lexa was balancing on her hand. One set of hands held a white plastic bag but the other... the other held a cup holder with what they assumed was hot drinks. A good assumption as they were disposable coffee cups.

Lexa takes a few steps into the kitchen having shaken off enough snow, setting the plastic bag and drinks down. "Fuck it is fucking cold out there." The brunette mutters to herself as she shrugs off one more jacket and opens up her Ravenclaw scarf letting it drape over her shoulders. She then reaches down and starts undoing her boots to leave them by the door.

By this point, Clarke and Costia know they should get up and go greet their lover... but it's cold. Costia has the thought of grabbing a blanket for Lexa while Clarke thinks about going into the room to get Lexa's slippers... but it's cold. 

Finally, Lexa gets her boots off and swipes her beanie off, letting out a relieved sigh. She looks up and notices her two girlfriends, an easy smile parting her lips. "Hey... I'm home!"

And there's a pause... and then "Leeeeexxaaaaa," from Clarke followed up with "It's cooooooold" from Costia. Both of them pout at the new arrival, causing Lexa to laugh. 

"No really? I thought the snow was just for show," she smiles wider when her seated lovers glare at her, still pouring which was adorable. "Well lucky for you guys, I actually love you both so I brought you two a treat.... not sure if you guys deserve a treat though because I haven't gotten a single hello kiss or hug."

Before Lexa is even done with her sentence, both Clarke and Costia are up and shuffling toward Lexa with their blankets wrapped tightly around them.

Clarke reaches Lexa first having been closer, awkwardly leaning up and in for a kiss then letting out a muffled squeal as Lexa's cold nose and lips make contact. "Leeeeex you're cold!"

"So then warm me up, princess," Lexa purposely burrows her face into Clarke's neck, causing the blonde to shiver and whine but she doesn't move letting Lexa warm up a bit.

Costia reaches them and then buries her face into Lexa's neck which isn't as cold as her face thanks to the scarf and plants a kiss and bite on the other brunette's neck. "Welcome home love... here your slippers." Costia kicks off the slippers she had been wearing, which were Lexa's. "I was just warming them up for you..." 

"You know your toes are probably cold cuz you're not wearing socks.." Clarke looks at Costia and then squeals when Costia moves one of Lexa's hands to cup the back of Clarke's neck, totally worth exposing herself to the cold.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so smug all the time," Costia retorts.

"Girls, behave or else no one gets their treat." That quickly shuts Clarke and Costia up and Lexa can't help a wider smile. Her girlfriends were pretty cute for brats. She steps into her slippers then reaches up to run her now slightly warmer face. "Anyways, I brought Thai for lunch, and a special treat I heard you two wanted..."

.... there was no way... she couldn't have known what they were bickering about earlier... could she?

"I got some hot chocolate from Lincoln and Octavia's cafe... with little marshmallows and a nice warm croissant each... well they were warm who knows with this weather."

Lexa could say no more as she was suddenly wrapped up in blankets and arms, Costia and Clarke ignoring the cold in favor for thanking their girlfriend with kisses and a tight group hug. "Lexa you're the beeeesssttt!!!"

"We don't deserve you! So good!"

Lexa laughs and enjoys the warmth, snaking some cold fingers under shirts and getting whines in return. "Well you guys did work hard recently to nurse me back to health over the summer, it's only fair."

"Awww babe you never have to owe us for that," Costia looks at Lexa seriously, leaning in to collect her hello kiss.

"But wait.. how did you know we wanted hot chocolate?" Clarke cocks her head and looks into green eyes curiously.

"Well someone accidentally dialed me about 10 minutes ago and I was privy to... an interesting discussion about the best ways to drink hot chocolate... what kind was the best... and then an entertaining argument of who's getting said hot chocolate..." Lexa smiles indulgently at her sheepish looking girlfriends.

"Ah well... ...." Clarke looks at Costia at a loss.

Tia simply smiles, taking it all in stride. She wraps her fingers in the blue and silver scarf, tugging Lexa closer by it and then stealing another kiss. "Our hero..."

Clarke smiles and steps up behind Lex, wrapping them both in the blanket and kissing the back of her neck. "Really, too good for us."

Lexa just enjoys the warmth of the kiss and bodies pressing against her. Totally worth an extra 5 minutes in the cold for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by friends who hate the cold...


End file.
